Collapsible tables are ubiquitous contrivances used for a host of applications. The most common comprise a single working surface, and legs which collapse for easy storage of the table. Less common are collapsing tables having more that one working surface. These tables typically comprise, in their respective open positions, two surfaces, one below the other.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,116 discloses a foldable table having an upper support plate, first and second side support plates extending downward from the upper support plate to contact with a floor, an upper pivot plate downwardly pivotable and hinged to the upper support plate. The first and second side pivot plates are inwardly pivotable and are hinged to the first and second side support plates. The first and second wing plates are formed at the first and second side pivot plates and are upwardly pivotable therefrom. The table is fully folded in a compact configuration when the first and second side pivot plates are pivoted inwardly and the upper pivot plate is pivoted downwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,770 discloses a folding portable table including an upper table surface, a number of folding table legs, and a lower table surface. The lower table surface is held between the legs by pins protruding from the perimeter of the lower table surface and is slideably retained in grooves therein. The pins slide up and down within the grooves, allowing the lower table surface to be raised up to, or lowered down from, the upper table surface. When the lower table surface is raised up adjacent to the upper table surface, the legs can be folded under the upper table surface for transport and storage of the table. The table can be deployed by unfolding the legs and lowering the lower table surface down from the upper table surface. The grooves may be tapered from top to bottom such that the pins are frictionally bound in the deployed position in order to make the table stronger.